


U for Unlightenment 腐败

by Arieska_Liuhuoyinghuo



Category: Unlight
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arieska_Liuhuoyinghuo/pseuds/Arieska_Liuhuoyinghuo
Summary: 美好的时光终将逝去，再多的思念也无法让人回到往昔那样。他们已经不可能回去最初。艾伯李斯特也是，艾依查库也是。KBShinya也是，哦漏也是。





	U for Unlightenment 腐败

**Author's Note:**

> 这是大迟到的茶酱点梗中篇：KB诱导系病娇（让对方依赖自己直到无法离开）与男友衬衣。
> 
> 为了突出当年的黑暗，本篇非常有病，暴力色情皆有。如有不适请立即离开：未成年性行为、近亲强0.0奸描写、野外 PLAY。三观不正、K漏双方病娇（诱导系VS自残系）、血腥描写、挖眼、双方死亡。
> 
> 标题字根Enlightenment启蒙。Unlightenment是启蒙后强行摒弃道德的腐败。如果不太理解背景设定，那么理解为架空西方即可。设定源自卡牌游戏Unlight，其中会出现角色艾伯艾依，里面也有部分自创人物。文中有提及关系描写，不影响阅读放心。

“啊，人们真可耻，判了罪的众魔却能紧紧团结一致，  
可是人们，却互相憎恨、敌对、自相纷争。”  
——《失乐园》弥尔顿

 

“哈哈、咳，哈哈…你来了。”

KBShinya蹲下来，动作机械却又排练过无数次般捏紧地上人的脖子。他的右眼坠入永夜，星光黯淡，阴沉得看不见原色。他面无表情，所有神经都已经损坏，看不出一丝由情感牵引的肌肉活动。他的神情肃穆，丝毫没有半点惊慌依恋，就像许久以前就知道在此时此刻会看到将死之人。

“不。”无任何预兆下他开口，明明不是被捏住气管说话却意外艰难，每个字都像打字机一样跳出嘴唇，“我早就，来了。”

我知道，这句话到嘴边却被KBShinya捏得更紧。他的轮廓模糊了，又在他的凑近下变得清晰少许。温热的吐息落在耳边，那种甜蜜好比生出锐刺的荆棘，粘附於原欲与理解，待在濒死之际迸发：眼前男人察觉了自己的心意，才更不愿听见。

泛着青紫的面庞回归他们初见的静谧。KBShinya俯身抱死尸，吻上了黑透的嘴唇。

***

天黑以后森林气温突降，笼罩的厚云带走了白天余温，冷风打在斗篷上有股植物的湿气。隔着篝火，哦漏无声打了个寒颤。

他的寒是生在骨子里。无论太阳多么毒辣，无论篝火多么旺盛，无论敌人的鲜血多么炽热，都无法把他骨子的恶寒驱走。自他记事以来，自己从来都离不开火焰与KBShinya这两个极其高温的发热体，也是因为他们自己才不至于躲在天鹅绒床上不能外出。

哦漏悄悄往KBShinya身上瞟一眼，他倚着自己肩头早就睡了。这十几天的逃亡早就耗尽了他们的体力，尤其是一直挡在自己面前的KBShinya。哦漏偷瞄身侧，KBShinya皱皱眉却没醒来。伤眼上的白纱渗出血，混杂着黄色的液体。

他的心狠狠揪住，要不是自己的反应太慢，KBShinya就不用挡下攻击。他真的恨透自己的手那天干嘛特别麻，反应都特别迟钝。他伸手想抚平对方的眉头，但刚碰到时对方忽然睁大右眼，溢满火光的碧绿充满杀气，却又旋即化成温和的湖水。

“漏儿，睡不着？”

怎么可能睡着，他低头在随身袋拿出几条绷带和水袋：“你差不多要换药，伤口发炎对于康复不利。”

“发炎？”在篝火映照下，KBShinya显得疲累又沙哑，“是左眼？”

“唔…”话到嘴边，却有些不忍继续说，“忍耐一下吧，到城里我们立即找医生。”

他担心不光是眼睛治疗问题，而是KBShinya能不能活到城里。虽然除了左眼外KBShinya没有能阻碍行动的伤口，但单眼的KBShinya距离感弱化，这才是主要问题。他的近战技巧建立在能徒手拆下肢体的怪力和精准的距离感，刚好与哦漏自己超越反射时间的灵敏配合射出子弹或箭矢。基于他们一直以来都是搭档（从未加入连队前他们就是最佳拍档，无可置疑），他们也曾经模拟过这种受伤情况。实验结果很明显，KBShinya难以瞄准会暴露速度不快的短板，自然很难发挥他压制性力量。

现在大战刚结束政治混乱，得势的宗教集团肆无忌惮，而他刚好就是被两者追杀的目标之一：已故大臣之子。这是个多么好听的名衔，它既不能掌握实权，也不能拥有父亲忠实拥护者的支持，甚至连基本配套也不可能拥有——早在参加连队为国家对抗黑洞怪物前，哦漏已经把这些随时成了无主孤魂的财产捐献给连队。然而现在国家默许那些审判官追杀连队，抹杀他们传播异次元病毒的可能。面对这些在位者赔上自己很正常，但就凭着手枪，他没有信心能保存KBShinya的生命。

“医生？医生啊……”

平日KBShinya更多话，现在的反应显得太迟钝了。哦漏连忙伸手摸对方额头，都是汗，果然细菌感染发烧了，“你先别说话！你你你你——”

“——让我把话说完吧，漏儿。”KBShinya的声音变得更低沉，脸上的阴影浓烈得近乎看不清五官，而哦漏移不开盯视对方的双眼，“这种眼伤只能在首都治疗，而我们在隔壁国家的城郊。”

夜太深，篝火只照亮了哦漏身边唯一的手足伸手扯开绷带，染满血迹的左眼依稀能看到无生机的浊白跟随划破翠绿的痕蔓延开来。意识到话题越发不对劲，他又打了个寒颤，开口时又被对方染上鲜血的指头阻止。

“没有把握的期待，就连假装都不需要。”

他充满力量的食指中指伸进眼窝。篝火的呼吸静止下来。哦漏听见了搅拌声，咯吱咯吱、咯吱咯吱, 用以滋润的透明液体滑落。KBShinya表情有些痛苦，呼吸变得更重，却表现得异常冷静——严苛又冷血，他一直都是这样——他甚至没有呻吟呼叫，显然这还未到未能忍受的疼痛。哦漏失却阻止的言语，心跳很疯狂。他忘了眨眼，看着搭档在自己眼前把左眼挖下来，平摊在左手。

哦漏看着那颗曾经温柔注视他的眼珠，点点滴滴生理性泪水混杂神经线的血液滴落在地上，在黄土地上晕开一圈深色。风吹得他头疼头晕，好像听到有人说，坏掉就不要。他疑惑地侧头看向一直冷静他的呼吸被情景抽走，那被毁坏的碧绿就被他的主人扔到地上，他甚至能看到还有些扯断的神经线——噗呲。他看到军靴先狠狠踏上，眼球充斥的液体溅落地上，它濒死的哀嚎才传进耳朵。

“漏儿，它坏了，”KBShinya语调欢快，有几分得意，调笑般回看哦漏，“当我的左眼可好？”踏着碎裂的眼球，刽子手随手抹走左眼眼窝流出的血，对他吐舌一笑。这种骄傲调皮的笑容，也就在他狠揍了自己以前的好友领主嫡子才出现过一次。

当然了，我的朋友。即使哦漏觉得自己脑袋快要炸裂快要吐，他听到自己的声音出乎意料之外的冷静。他晕乎乎地跨坐在KBShinya两腿之间，像当年养在城堡里的小狗，舔舐着流淌的脓血。

他早知道KBShinya是疯子，跟他一样疯狂迷恋某种东西的疯子。如果迷恋就是他想被这青年注视，想被这青年抚摸身上的所有，想被这青年用任何东西贯穿，想被这青年杀死…的话。除此以外就别无所求。当他意识到自己的欲望时，那种不断膨胀的欲望早已失去控制。

KBShinya 拉扯他的头发，转而凶狠地咬上他的唇，带着异常的高温。KBShinya的舌头有着与他本人不同的灵活，从他们第一次接吻开始他就懂得如何索取自己所有，简直是无师自通的接吻天才。哦漏尝试突破对方的牙齿，又被KBShinya轻轻一吸乱了阵脚。于是哦漏缺氧微微张嘴，乖顺地接受对方的入侵。他感受到他所倾慕的青年，身体其中一部分慢慢入侵自己。他吸允过下唇，撩过牙床舌底，甚至悄悄冒起的智慧齿也被他抚摸过。他无法在被占有的幸福中深深呼吸，就怕泄漏半点气息。

在越渐加深的粗喘，他意识到除了KBShinya外自己别无所有。KBShinya拿着从父母手上偷来的戒指，严肃地告诉自己。很多戒指里面有针头，大多有迷药或毒药。他记得KBShinya对自己说过的每一句话。有些公爵之子笑着伸手问好，KBShinya向他使使眼色，他就看到了那些假装为戒指的暗器，全都浮夸得不实。太多危机藏在虚假之下，他对这类束缚他人的器具恶心得很，甚至每逢看到戒指，都会亲手斩断关系断绝一切联络。这些图谋不轨的亲朋渐渐消失，甚至晚宴期间父母也被无端毒死。

一吻结束，KBShinya静静抱着哦漏，细碎的吻落在额头。又是一阵寒风，哦漏的身体又发抖。脑门的青筋随心跳一突一突地跳动，明明没吃过什么却觉得腹涨得快要全吐出来。头太疼，他应该快要疯了。他好像听到青年的问候，糊里糊涂点点头——这个状态下他摇头就吐出来——KBShinya带上行装抱起他一步步走。正好，他已经没气力走。

KBShinya低头贴到哦漏耳边。哦漏抬头，刚好对上他那塌下的眼帘，一股血腥味：“你害怕我。”自嘲的肯定句。

哦漏瞪大双眼，不敢置信。早在父母毒死当晚，他就找到凶器戒指。上面沾了血，凝结起来像一滴充满死亡气息的墨，就在KBShinya 的口袋。他戴上了那镶上绿宝石的戒指，像诀别般亲吻早逝的童真。当晚KBShinya看到这戒指，就把自己按在床上做了一次又一次，做得浑身发烫哭得声音沙哑，他才赎罪般在耳边落下一吻。那是哦漏第一次发现泪水是凉。

小时候他没有害怕与弑杀双亲的人同眠，现在他更没有理由害怕这种威胁。他一直相信KBShinya为自己好，现在连KBShinya本人都在怀疑这点。他可忍受不了这样的懦弱。哦漏储力对准KBShinya 左眼下方就是一拳。头脑嗡嗡作响，他听不见KBShinya又说什么，那只手把自己抓得更紧。哦漏咬住他手腕，发力挣脱开——掉进河里。

夜晚的河水冰凉刺骨，他终于意识到自己竟然动手打了KBShinya。单方面的殴打不是他本意。他有些慌张往上游，但冰水不光是能让人清醒，同时也麻痹了他的身体。冰冷的温度，他却竟然有着异样的暖意。积累已久的疲劳爆发，他早就失去逆流而上的气力。哦漏受到蛊惑般眯起眼，渐渐闭上眼，放松身体任由冰水灌进身体。

他只是妄想美好的胆小鬼。无论是站立在混乱的勇气，或者面对气馁的挚爱，他都不想伸出手抓住他们。他生存在充满危机的世纪，有过很多死亡的设想。他看到别人拨弄手上戒指时会想象吞下戈尔贡的剧毒（1），他在跟怪物战斗时会想象被钉在悬崖被秃鹰啃咬肝脏（2），他在跟KBShinya做爱时会想象对方被命运女神控制，为了他人掏出刀刃切割自己躯体（3）。这刻他只想如奥菲利亚沉入水里，精神错乱却无比清醒，静静凝视着杀父仇人的情郎死去（4）。  
【1：希腊神话女妖，血液带剧毒。  
2：普罗米修斯因偷取圣火，被宙斯惩罚钉在悬崖被秃鹰啃咬肝脏。  
3：科耳喀斯公主美狄亚受女神控制，在追来的父王面前将弟弟亚比西托士分尸。  
4：《哈姆雷特》哈姆雷特情人奥菲利亚得悉情人是杀父仇人，精神错乱落水而亡。】

也许等待了一秒或者千年，他们都浪费太多光阴来让现实打破，那双高热的手臂环抱着自己往上游。他被扔到泥地，湿漉漉的青年用力拍打他的背部，喊着他的名字。他似乎是哭了，哦漏有些奇怪抬头，又被青年像洋娃娃般抱在怀里，微微弓腰，一巴掌拍在肚子。在对方根本不懂得收敛的力度下，变温的河水被挤出喉管。哦漏大力咳嗽，气管辛辣得发疼。他想自己究竟昏了多久，竟然能让见惯死亡的KBShinya这么惊慌。

KBShinya紧紧抱着他，缺氧的刺痛与昏沉的脑袋让哦漏懒得安慰毫无安全感的青年，也懒得质问还未适应失去左眼的人怎么能跳进漆黑的河。那些来自希腊的设想都太凄美。说到底他不可能有普罗米修斯的胸襟，也不会有美狄亚的奋不顾身，更不是只为爱情闪耀的奥菲利亚，KBShinya也不是为了复仇能不顾一切的哈姆雷特。他们的下场注定是场悲剧，却不可能在悠扬壮丽的音乐下闭幕。

“我不可能怕你，绝对不可能，”哦漏伸手抚摸KBShinya的脸庞，未打理过的胡茬有些扎手，但意外的舒服。他把手上戒指脱下来放在那凹陷的眼眶旁，绿宝石色泽刚好与KBShinya右眼相配。心情大好，他以歌唱的腔调诉说，“你的罪业在我手上。”

“你就收着吧。”

KBShinya接过戒指，重新为哦漏戴在细白的无名指上。绿宝石太大，银圈太沉，整个家族就落在手指上。可是哦漏的手又被更有力的手牵着，要携手走过这些不堪。那个人抱起自己，一步步回到还未熄灭的篝火，他们都为他带来最真切的暖意。他淡漠的笑意就浮在脸上，KBShinya低头亲吻这细小的喜悦，从他翘起的嘴角到微凉的指尖。

绵密甜腻的触感让人心情不禁好起来，哦漏也抬头抓着他肩头回吻，以破碎的呻吟加深这些亲吻。KBShinya把他抱得更近，双手在哦漏的屁股用力搓揉，让他因羞红而断开亲吻。他们并不是第一次在野外交合，丰富的从军经验让他们更清楚生命的脆弱，也没什么时间用以害羞退却。即使比较保守的哦漏也顺从地脱掉被河水浸湿的裤子内裤，惹得某人不合时宜吹口哨，他随手把内裤丢向那家伙。KBShinya低头嗅嗅手上的战利品，脸上带着恶作剧的笑容。

“我接受你的邀请。”

“等等！你理解错——喂！”

哦漏本来体重就轻多，再计上KBShinya的怪力，根本不费吹灰之力就轻易放倒他。哦漏眼前一黑，KBShinya的阴影正笼罩着他，那只承载星辰的绿眼熠熠生辉，散发着焦灼的味道。他贴近哦漏耳边，低声问道，“那么…你的意思是什么？”

丝丝热气喷在耳边，经过耳窝直入脑内。哦漏的呼吸立即急速起来，KBShinya顺势含住他的耳垂轻轻打转。哦漏被撩得有些发晕，几声破碎的呻吟就漏出唇边。“嗯、啊…KBShinya，”他抬眸，身上那双野兽绿莹莹的眼睛就更确定这个人只能是自己。他伸手微笑，尝试别让自己的话语变得太浪荡，“这的确是邀请。”

KBShinya失笑，似乎在笑哦漏的不率直，“那我不客气了，少爷，”用上这遗弃在历史里的称呼，他像刚才般抱起哦漏，亲一亲吐出邀请的嘴唇，翻身按倒他在横放的树干，“不舒服跟我说。”

眼前赫然换成漆黑，哦漏有些不知所措回头看KBShinya。他本能地讨厌这个姿势，可他从来学不会拒绝这个青年。向来他们都喜欢面对面做爱，一边接吻一边爱抚，像反复确定跟自己交缠的人。现在他趴在树干上等待，粗糙的触感让他变得不安，轻轻扭动身体抗议。

KBShinya触及后腰时他发出一声破碎的呻吟，又迅速把声音吞下去。KBShinya迅速掰开哦漏的双腿，能轻易拧断肢体的手在他身上游走，用力恰到好处。粗重的鼻息落在他脊背上，KBShinya反复按压捏揉着柔软的腰段，伸展放松身下人僵硬的肢体。哦漏倒抽一口气，被对方这样一捣弄，臀部自然翘起来。他记得看过狗交配，雌性野兽都是这样请求交媾。想到这里，哦漏的身子在夜风中轻轻颤抖。

KBShinya轻轻噬咬染上薄红的耳廓，器物往身下人顶顶。哦漏用以借力的双手已经在颤抖，呼吸渐渐变得深长。不行，他得装作正常。哦漏吞吞口水，他必须像一只撒娇的小兽。他软软地叫了声，提胯蹭蹭对方的性器。

KBShinya用手指探探哦漏的穴口，毫不费劲吞进两只手指。不用KBShinya出言调戏，哦漏的脸就烧红起来。溺水昏迷以后肌肉会放松，冷水就得以灌进去，这些尸体他看过不少次。这里是无人区，野兽与非法猎人随时出没，而他们两人没有防卫，一瞥见就死定。地狱般的情景与现在联想拼成“情死”画面。比起他的名声，他更害怕KBShinya不能活到战争结束。他忍不住回头质问，更想问问自己。他究竟为何答应KBShinya在野外操上？

KBShinya伸手点在哦漏唇上：“Mute.” 哦漏的声音截然而止。他从下而上看对方，那一丝挂在嘴边的微笑显得更加危险。在上者的姿态，哦漏并不讨厌甚至喜欢这种相处模式。他喜欢脑袋被青年塞满，喜欢被操纵肢体与情感。自己只能属于他，而他也只能属于自己。

扶稳自己的腰，KBShinya就进来了。巨物挤压撕扯着他柔软的里面，刺穿般捅进来，“呃——呜唔。”哦漏的呼吸梗在喉里，脸在KBShinya推进时渐渐涨红。近乎自残的体验难受却充满快感。每次进入都是杀死过往那个请求被支配的自己，不堪入目的自己。他呜咽一声，随即红着眼咬住自己的手，不让任何声音溢出嘴唇——这些年来的性爱经历让他本能记得KBShinya说过静音。

哦漏总是学不懂如何掌握做爱的节奏，甚至连受到命令而自渎都显得生硬无比。面对他们两个身体，他把以前学过的东西都忘光。上次KBShinya说过，哦漏表现得像是把所有性爱经验都清空，就像他们不是从刚踏进青春期就开始做爱一样。哦漏记得自己瞪了对方一眼，他们从第一次勃起后就开始做爱，他根本没试过自渎。他伸手想摸自己早已勃起的下体，差点失去平衡跌倒在地，幸好KBShinya拦腰抱住。

“漏儿，叫出来吧，”KBShinya凑近哦漏耳边说，“我想听。”

哦漏摇头，他可不想把野兽引过来。KBShinya狠狠顶一顶里面，逼得他漏出几声呻吟。经过这些年，他再也不会惊讶自己情爱间甜腻的叫声，但羞耻感却依然工作。在这些地方做爱太刺激了，哦漏断断续续发出零碎的叫声，带着少许哭音。KBShinya开始大开大合操弄起自己的后穴，一次次往最深入的地方探进去。

他做爱的速度一向不快，胜在充满力量、方位精准，与他战斗风格如出一辙。每次对打或者做爱都会让哦漏觉得一切都被他发掘开来。他在他面前都是赤裸，他无法隐藏任何秘密。可笑的是，KBShinya知道这件事。他从没过问哦漏，而是利用羞耻感来告诉他的控制权。

哦漏记得有人也曾经这样逼迫自己低头。那个人比KBShinya还要高大雄壮，有一张英俊的脸。他就是披着羊皮的狼，童年的梦魇。在当四下无人，那怪物就会抓起自己的脚腕丢上床从背后压住，把他的脸按在丝绸床单，直至他缺氧无力抵抗就伸手脱掉他的内裤。

“你逃不掉，我可爱的奥菲欧，”他舔弄着自己的脊背，强烈的心悸像畜势待发的子弹，击打着他的意识，变得更模糊，“你逃不掉。”

哦漏尝试控制自己脱离这个姿势，又重新被KBShinya抓回来。来自后方啪啪作响的撞击声在仿佛在告诉他，位于下方的体位是无法逃离。树干平面并不光滑，激烈的抽插碰撞间哦漏用以支撑的双手被磨破了少许，跪在草地上的膝盖也擦破了点。记忆与破皮的疼痛与做爱一波波快感，仿佛结合成一体。

他的意识被抛到海浪之中，在给予中挣扎求存。怪物把他关在睡房，圈着他的手腕咬上他的喉咙，浓烈的血腥味儿。在理智断裂之时，他终于哭起来。

“哈、哈——停下来！”抓住树干上的树枝，哦漏哭喊着，“KBShinya！停下来！”身后的动作截然而止，噩梦的同步才结束。哦漏用力把KBShinya抱紧，泪水浸湿KBShinya的衬衣。

“你没听清楚吗，”KBShinya俯身抱起软瘫下来的哦漏，亲亲他哭红的眼角，“不舒服跟我说。”

哦漏哭得抽抽搭搭，止也止不住。他的家庭回忆太沉重、太黑暗。消失的凶器、烧融的铁液、锐利的宝石戒指。藐视与被藐视，侵害与被侵害，交易与被交易。被奸杀，被乱刀砍死，被毒杀。

“一去不返，所有的欢乐时光。”KBShinya开口打断，熟悉的军歌带走过分沉重的回忆。他未经受过任何声乐训练，但低沉温润的嗓音总让声线偏尖细的哦漏羡慕，“我们看来，事物是这样美丽，”KBShinya刻意跳过第二句，伸手抚摸哦漏的脸颊，“对我们来说是最好的地方。*”  
【* KBShinya唱的军歌是第一次世界大战期间德意志帝国海军军歌，因柯尼斯堡号巡洋舰而被称为《柯尼斯堡之歌》*】

美丽的事物，最好的地方。他愣愣盯着KBShinya。即使在情爱间，唯一碧绿的眼眸依旧透出锐利的棱角，恰似匕首的尖端割开所有障碍物。他一直都想忘掉的噩梦，不怀好意的朋友，恶意夺权的亲戚，渴望权力的贵族。是KBShinya一直挡在自己面前，是KBShinya亲手割断埋葬。

哦漏不善言辞，他不知道要如何诉说自己的爱意。现在无法触摸他自出生就弹奏的乐器，脑袋也无法清晰想到适合的歌词表达。他躺在树干上，把KBShinya轻轻往下拉，贴近自己的身体。他抬头用舌头撬开他的牙关，暧昧的暗示。

拜刚才所赐，这次的气氛轻松多了。哦漏就着躺着拥抱的姿势，缓缓把对方的性器推进自己里面。果然他喜欢看着KBShinya的脸来做。KBShinya的肌肉随他用力而绷紧，推进时神色认真，这些性感得不得了。

汗水从鼻头滑落，喉咙滚动的呻吟。KBShinya的粗喘越来越粗重，像在狭间展开蜜糖，局促而温馨。哦漏爱死了这样的声音，光听这些声音他也忍不住更期待后续。哦漏抬高胯下，方便KBShinya顺利抽插。对方也很有默契地加快速度。

阵阵酥麻从交合位置攻上来，研磨出来的灼热感让他难以自持，哦漏止不住自己的叫声，浸满情色的气音响彻他们耳边。他的腿轻轻勾住上方人的腰，以防跌落。然而他转念一想，脚掌划过KBShinya的尾椎。

“嘶——！”KBShinya的身体抖动一下，显然是被哦漏刺激。哦漏也跟着颤动一下，是他能让自持的对方吐出如此性感的声音。他有些得意，挺腰继续摩挲那些敏感至极的位置。KBShinya睁开眼。被勾起了情欲，翠绿的眼眸变得更具攻击性。已经不是匕首，而是点燃着火焰的尖锥子，随时等着。他双手拽起哦漏，把身下人手紧紧按在他上方。

KBShinya笑得有些恶劣：“看看谁比较快？”哦漏还未说点什么，KBShinya已经重新调整好哦漏架高双腿的姿势，再紧紧抱着他。啪啪啪啪的撞击声在他的下方响起，那器物快速进出穴口。他感到干燥的树干变得濡湿。在背部不断摩擦时，哦漏才发现那些是粘液的湿润，是他情动时分泌出来的肠液。

荒野何等空旷，湿漉漉的交合声被无限放大，而被操干的触感更让他所有意识都集中在交合位置。哦漏渐渐变得无力，刚才还有气力顶上去，现在连发麻的双腿都提不起来，架在对方肩上被干得一颤一颤。他的声音在这场欢爱中变得沙哑，他不清楚自己究竟在嚎叫什么哭喊什么。什么也好他都不予理会，他闭上眼仔细感受着癫狂的一刻。现在他只是KBShinya的拥有物。

偏冷的暖流射进交合的炽热，同时他也一股股射出来。那瞬间哦漏瘫软在木头上，连睁开眼的气力都懒得使用。完结后KBShinya轻轻推一把他，想叫他起来。哦漏眯眯眼，等待他的贴身男仆帮他打点一切。

“大少爷脾气。”KBShinya抱起来他一步步走着。交缠以后余温未散，他们依然感受到肉体的高温。连日赶路战斗与高潮带来的晕眩让他们变得更疲惫，哦漏快要睡着了，回来的理智牵扯他举起手抚摸KBShinya的额头。虽然温度还是偏高，但比以前趋向平常，“明天再洗澡。”

KBShinya抓住他的手：“你被操傻吗？不清洗你会——”

“嘘、嘘，我会没事。”哦漏回握，双眼依然没睁开，“你发汗过后洗冷水澡才是问题。现在好好睡觉吧。”

KBShinya没有回话，坐回篝火附近。感觉到对方手指探进穴口，轻轻挖出精液，哦漏高潮过后很敏感的身体轻轻颤抖，恩恩哼哼的呻吟带着满足的叹息。

KBShinya轻笑几声，沾着精液的指头刮过哦漏鼻尖，然后解开他衬衣的纽扣。哦漏像只餍足的猫咪弓弓腰，睁开眼。KBShinya解释：“你的衣服湿透了，先盖着我的吧。”

本来他们存在体格差，现在哦漏蜷缩在旁，过大的制服覆盖身体，像极穿上成人衣服的孩子。KBShinya满意地揉揉哦漏的头发，把湿透的衣服放近篝火烤干。哦漏凝视KBShinya，结实利落的身体曲线充满雄性魅力，四肢并不粗壮但分量刚好。他想起太阳神阿波罗雕塑，让人神往的完美男性。

同样的完美，阿波罗属于神界的杰作，那他便是冥府的魔鬼。哦漏抓住KBShinya的手腕，在对方疑惑的目光下伸手环抱。KBShinya俯身回抱，火热的亲吻回应他的勾引。

只属于他与篝火的炽热温度，哦漏再也不想放手。

***

扩大派领袖兼准将艾伯李斯特遇到暗杀受伤。听到这个消息时哦漏叹了口气，揉揉看太多文件而发酸的眼睛，跌跌撞撞站起来。他拿起扔在一边的外套就信步离开办公室。

古朗德利尼亚帝国的风雪很大，他拉紧身上的外套却感受不到半点温暖。没了壁炉，没了身边人，这些鬼天气总是让他受尽苦头。他们都是成年人，KBShinya可能习惯独自行动，而他却依旧习惯不了所有。他又叹了口气，继续往医院那里奔跑。

当哦漏赶到艾伯李斯特所在病房的时候，艾依查库失魂落魄坐在房门前。他挨墙，尚算厚实的身体抖个不停，无法聚焦在眼前任何事物，像无家可归的小狗。哦漏不忍心童年伙伴成了这样（或许能算是伙伴吧，他想，毕竟KBShinya也跟他们打了不少次。），他弯下腰，想安慰对方时忽然被他握紧手指。唯一的左眼显得锐利至极，露出被侵犯领土的模样。

“冷静点，艾依查库。”艾伯李斯特的情况有这么糟糕吗？哦漏不敢细想，尝试放慢呼吸，他可不想招惹战斗力接近KBShinya的青年，“听着，李斯特不会有事。我们能活过战争，一定能活过这些暗杀。”

看清楚是谁，艾依查库放松警戒，声音颤抖，面部表情无法协调而露出苦涩的微笑，“他当然不会有事，他不离开就有事了。可是你知道他永远不懂后退。”

讯息量很多的话。哦漏眨眨眼，艾依查库的直性子让他几乎没花费时间就推理出整个过程。他慢吞吞地想了一会，评论：“既然骄傲让他看不请现实，那么你带他离开吧。策略性离开并不是逃避而是——”

“他要是跟你一样想法那该多好！”艾依查库近乎咆哮回答，他用力攥紧哦漏的手腕。强烈的钝痛，哦漏肯定自己的手腕一片瘀伤，“他说那是他的人生，他的赌局！他妈的就是无法离开！”艾依查库狠狠抽一口气，“天杀的混蛋！操他妈的，他让我滚！”

哦漏登时愣住。

“小时候即使我搞砸多少次任务，病过昏过多少次他都没让我滚。他会用尽方法把药物搞回来，叫军医上来。他会拿了一堆文件坐在床边陪我。”艾依查库像孩子般固执坚定重复艾伯李斯特的好，然而湛蓝的左眼变得偏紫，泪水怎么都不掉下来，“艾伯让我滚，只因为他无法接受我们一起离开的建议。该死的早知道我就该打昏他带他走好了！”

“那你就这样办吧。”哦漏插话。艾依查库知道自己的决定是正确，可面对艾伯李斯特，那个他穷尽一生来爱戴的男人，他下意识就犹豫。这模样像极他们当年的诀别。当年KBShinya的眼神就跟现在艾依查库一模一样，双眼通红，充满被背叛的不甘。每次想起他的眼神，哦漏多想KBShinya也这么干脆打昏自己抓回来。

“不可能！”终于意识到声音过大，艾依查库压低声音，用力搔搔自己乱发来遮掩尴尬，“不尊重他的想法，那么我也没有存在意义…即使过了很久，我依然喜欢服侍他。越多跟他一起，我思考也变得越迟钝，可身体灵活多了，”他想了一会，牵起嘴角补充：“也愉快多了。”

或许是情爱关系颠倒，也许是他们俩的控制欲都多得溢出来，KBShinya比艾依查库的表达方法更不克制。他们搞了上床，并且肯定那是一场最粗暴的性爱。许多的经验都告诉哦漏，KBShinya始终会温和地舔舐他制造的伤口，然而这次并没有。他无法回忆这场性爱的全部，那根本并不是做爱而是行刑。KBShinya甚至没有在他醒过来以后才离开。他最后留给自己的就只剩下回忆。

哦漏冷冷开口：“你不带他走，后悔的是你们。”离逃难已经过了九年，他依然是缩成一团睡，依然穿得比谁都要紧密，却比谁都要冰冷。他知道自己没有资格后悔，他甚至不能细想，凝在眼眶的泪水会掉下来。他把昂贵的外套披在艾依查库身上。他在KBShinya走后才被迫学习自理。虽然受过诸多委屈，但他并无理由告诉艾依查库，顺着自己的思路继续劝说，“你清楚你们分开以后将会逐一被捕猎，你们将会被杀死，却依然打算尊重他的决定？”

艾依查库眨眨他唯一的左眼，湛蓝色的眼眸闪烁着刀光——在逃难时KBShinya与他都失去一只眼。虽然一个右眼一个左眼，一只绿眼一只蓝眼，但不可思议地，现实以各种方法来证实他们的相似——“那是肯定，”他没有迟疑，“要是这是他希望。”

哦漏叹了口气。面对忠诚的军犬，即使是死亡都没有办法能劝回他们。艾依查库从来不蠢，应变能力上甚至比艾伯李斯特聪明。既然能说出这样的话，那么他该有好几套出逃方案。他点点头，转身离开。

风雪扑面，哦漏忍不住咳嗽几声。想伸手拉住外套，却发现遗漏在艾依查库那里。他没有回去，那里没有他干涉的余地，而且他也不想过度参与他们之间的关系。

主仆间不可能容得下其他人。哦漏从与KBShinya一起时就学会这点。他记得有次外出看到KBShinya与他同是男仆兼暗杀者的父亲进行对打练习。那时KBShinya还未懂得他自己拥有何等可怕的能量，却有无穷的勇气。每个初学的暗杀者都需要经过这些训练。他艰辛站起来，为的是父亲毫不留情的对待。哦漏忍不住走到他们中间大喊别打。

那是我的人！我的男仆！我的侍卫！他心里呐喊，你算什么，怎么可以殴打他？

哦漏忘了那时如何收场。即使是被KBShinya父亲恭敬而讽刺地送走，或者是被自己父亲禁足隔开他们，都不重要。他恨自己年轻时经历太多，有人参与太多自己的人生，以致长大对方走后他变得更容易活在回忆。他拥有的回忆并不甜美，甚至可以说是黑暗，却比危机四伏的局势好得多。

忽然一件风衣从天而降，盖着哦漏的头，是他自己的外套。哦漏抬头，艾依查库向他挥手致意。温暖和蔼的笑容正如他们当年初见时那个躲在艾伯李斯特身后、连握剑都握不住、羞涩的小男孩。

风又起，雪打在他脸上微微发疼。哦漏揉揉眼，艾依查库不见了，应该是回去守卫。

美好的时光终将逝去，再多的思念也无法让人回到往昔那样。他们已经不可能回去最初。艾伯李斯特也是，艾依查库也是。KBShinya也是，哦漏也是。

***

“晚好，安德烈阿斯阁下。”

安德烈阿斯，那是许久未闻的本姓。哦漏放下茶杯，小心地打量着门口来者：“晚好，巴尔兹先生。”

来者正是多年不见的连队同期生，也就是领主巴尔兹之子艾伯李斯特·巴尔兹。哦漏很清楚，安德烈阿斯家族对自己的培育让他清晰看到对方藏在骨子里的骄傲。即使九年前连队解散被审判官追杀，艾伯李斯特仍然有同伴兼侍卫艾依并肩面对。这份骄傲造就他被最高领导者看上，甚至三个月前的暗杀似乎不能为他留下任何阴影。就是由于这种骄傲的性子，此人无事不登三宝殿，现在刻意找上自己，也就是大难临头。哦漏看着来者在没有得到他的允许下擅自进来，不得皱皱眉头，却不打算开口询问。

“安德烈阿斯先生。或许叫回哦漏，你会更习惯？”显然艾伯李斯特注意到哦漏的表情，“连队十五期F中队的哦漏QAQ。”

“扩大派领袖与凡人，都只有二十四小时。”

“但愿我能用得其所。”艾伯李斯特坐在对面沙发，换了更温和的声线说话，“不尽主人待客之道吗？”

“过分讲究礼仪对现在政局没有帮助，”哦漏再喝口茶，抬头露齿一笑，小虎牙让他依旧有些稚气，“只不过是死局。”

听到哦漏的定论，艾伯李斯特牵起嘴角，眉目间与哦漏一样不露笑意，“我们无法从过去逃脱，但可以打破。”见哦漏淡定地挨着沙发后背，平淡得根本不像是躲避刺杀的贵族，于是他也提高声线，“对审判官，我们在同一条船上。”

哦漏抬眸，憋笑重复，“同一条船上？”

他像是听到帝国的不死皇帝终于迎来死亡，自己与KBShinya的关系能回归以前般笑起来。他笑得喘不过气来，笑得把那次欢爱后就存起来的泪水都流下来。已故大臣的书房隔音很好，即使他的儿子笑得歇斯底里，也就招来了客人的不满而已：“适可而止。”

笑声截然而止，那双蓝眸被泪水覆没而显得朦胧，这让艾伯李斯特有些不自在地翘起腿，“…这是我活了这么久最好笑的笑话，”顿一顿，哦漏抹了把泪水，都是冷的，他又扬起嘴角，“KBShinya和我从不在船上。”

“KBShinya，那一见面就想打跑我的仆人？”艾伯李斯特回想片刻，嘴边牵起了一丝真实的笑意，“至少你们拴在一条绳上。”

哦漏的表情终于变得更精彩，而且变得更真实。他坚决地摇头，黑发在灯光下更黯淡，“那只是你与艾依查库的关系而已。”

“真可惜，我们早就分开了。”艾伯李斯特挑眉，“抚心自问，你不否定我与艾依，等于你与KBShinya的关系？”

“…不可能，这是我欢迎你来临的原因。”哦漏再喝一口茶，被冰霜覆盖的眼眸显得冷淡，“带他来。”

即使不明言那个“他”，艾伯李斯特也足够聪明得悉真相。他有些惊讶，墨眸睁得老大，看着喝茶的哦漏依旧举止优雅，但拿茶杯的手已经明显颤抖，双唇的颜色深得不似正常。他发现事实并不如自己想象中的简单，也就懂了哦漏的疯狂。

哦漏嘴边的弧度更大，他忍着剧痛解开外套纽扣，舔舔唇边的黑血。无可否认戏耍艾伯这种控制狂为他带来了不少快感，但他有求于对方，也不敢捉弄过火。他把一直戴在无名指上的绿宝石戒指打开，只见针头上的抹鲜红覆盖上褐红，“现在你懂了。”

艾伯李斯特轻叹一句你疯了，惹得哦漏轻笑，咳嗽几声：“早在当年逃避追杀，我选择走无人区时，你和KBShinya也这么说过。”回忆当年，他又笑起来，因为疼痛显得有些压抑，“KBShinya不是艾依查库，他不可能违背我的期待。”

一滴黑血落在衣襟，艾伯李斯特才把目光注视到哦漏的衬衣身上。那件衬衣对他来说太大了，即使把纽扣全扣好，看上去也像孩子穿上了成人衬衣般可笑。哦漏嗅嗅手袖，显然对于又骗了高高在上的领袖有些得意：“嘿，我也有艾依的嗅觉，能够辨认到每个人的味——”

“——艾依会回来。”艾伯李斯特打断哦漏的发言，镜片在灯光反射下显得特别闪亮，“他走不掉。KBShinya也不可能走掉。”

听到这个答案，哦漏随即想起几个月前与艾依查库的对话，他气愤地回答：“艾伯李斯特，那只是你的妄想！没有人的命运是被捆绑在一起，只要一人死去就完全失去平衡。你对自己的无情与无心应该非常清晰。”剧毒像兴奋剂一样挥霍他所有情绪，仿佛忘记刚才自己的指令，他伸手拿起枪指向艾伯李斯特，“艾依查库之所以在乱局，是因为你！你该优先考虑他的事！”

面对枪口，艾伯李斯特毫无紧张神色：“歪理。用牺牲来换取关注与光荣，真是辛苦你了，”他冷哼一声，“别把你自己代入我的处境。艾依能代替我活着吗？或者说，KBShinya能代替你活着吗？”仿佛不想继续无意义的对话，他说完最后一句立即站起来走到门口。

直到要走时，艾伯李斯特回头看，哦漏已经无力地瘫坐在沙发上，手枪也跌落沙发侧近，双眼有些散涣但仍然捕捉到自己的注视，明显不足以在半小时内毒发身亡。这些时间足以让被差派到最安全的主厅的KBShinya慢吞吞走回他房间里，在这里上演一段好戏。

“永别了。哦漏QAQ，奥菲欧·安德烈阿斯。允许我只称呼您的姓氏与最后名字，因为直到最后你都没告诉过我全名。”艾伯李斯特摘下军帽示意，算是友人的致敬。即使无法拉拢大臣之子，这种一直铺排的死亡值得他把向来吝啬的敬意给予对方。

正当艾伯李斯特关上房门时，他说了几个字。哦漏打了个寒颤，即使他擅长算计与铺垫，却无力阻止命运即将降临。

“审判官过来了。”

***

KBShinya容不下背叛。他少爷的死亡就应该由他给予。

他不知道哦漏为何有信心，自己这个跟了他一辈子的人能在离开他以后过上好生活。自诞生以来，他就被训练成只为哦漏而生的男仆。哦漏早就占有他生活的全部，自己又怎么可能在失去生活后能好好过活？九年了，他注视踏上这政治舞台的男人，他依然爱低头说话，骨节分明的手指攥紧衣裳下摆。他还是没变。即使他不被哦漏需要，他也不会放弃需要他的细节。KBShinya用暗杀时学会的易容躲在皇帝禁军收集情报，悄悄消除那些妨碍哦漏的人类。

他抱着死透的尸体，还未凝结的黑血渐渐浸湿自己洁白的禁军制服。

他更不知道哦漏为何有胆子寻死。哦漏那精致美丽的容貌仿佛透露他多不堪一击。他是这么安静沉默、脆弱胆小，轻言细语回答父亲问题，务实履行义务，小心翼翼经营关系。即使他们从父母的高压下走过来，哦漏却保持着听话这个特质。他从来都只听自己的话。

那瞬间房门大开，他来不及转身就被刺中贯穿。巨型创口让KBShinya感觉不到疼痛，他放下男人，掰断插在胸口的长矛，捡起地上的手枪像飞镖一样扔过去。暗杀者被击中倒地，他来不及呻吟就被KBShinya踩着手掌，硬生生扯断手臂。可怕的骨头碰撞摩擦声响起，激起了他想撕裂一切的血性。

来自敌人的血腥味儿，口里的血腥味儿，胸口的血腥味儿。这些味道配上强烈的窒息感都足以让KBShinya变得更癫狂。他听不见那家伙究竟在说什么，反正什么都不重要。他只是想徒手撕裂一切完整，发泄他无归的愤怒。KBShinya的手受到蛊惑般握住另一只手臂，轻微用上力，四肢就像坏掉的人偶被他这顽童扯烂。於是他愉快地笑了，军靴用力踩在对方脸上，反复辗压直至听到头骨的破裂声才倒下去。

预料之中，被硬物贯穿带来的窒息与失血引致的死亡，他却不愿安定地待在原地迎接死神。KBShinya从来都不是安分守己的人，从他爱上哦漏的血腥开始显得更不安定。晕眩与无力无法让他感知错误，哦漏就躺在不远的前方，他尝试发力爬过去。严重的负面状态抽掉KBShinya天赋的怪力，他的手指手掌开始不听话，无法对该死的地面施加力度。

KBShinya伸手，依然无法抓住前方哦漏的衬衣。那熟悉的衬衣设计，过大的尺寸，正是他当年遗漏在对方家里的衣物。哦漏终究是无法离开他，正如他也无法离开自己。当年KBShinya心慌得甚至连衣物都没有收拾就离开，此刻像是把一切糟糕透的心情都磨灭。

意识开始模糊，杂乱的思绪变得更加纯粹。他想起了，他的少爷何等怕冷。要是哦漏无法同时接近火炉与自己，他的身体将会发出抗议。KBShinya记得每个冷彻的夜晚，自己如何抱紧怀中人，给予温暖同时索取对方丁点儿的温情。

他放弃呼吸，用尽所有力气伸手勾哦漏的手。哦漏仍然无知无觉，从不伸手缩短他们的距离。他们距离太远了，九年的时间也太长了，他能够掌握年幼的少爷，却握不住现在的政客。他紧握的手终于放开。

KBShinya无力低头，任凭自己挨着地板难看地离去。就连最后彷如轻尘的细语，世上最虚无缥缈的三个字，穿越过千万重微米的距离，跟随最后一丝空气，都未能入侵不远处哦漏冷透的尸体。

***

KBShinya犹记得当初爱上的人并不是奥菲欧，而是他的双胞胎妹妹奥菲利亚。

初见奥菲欧他端坐在椅子闭口不言，蓝琉璃的眼眸直直盯着KBShinya。身为六岁多的男孩，他的外表过于精致美丽。奥菲欧见到他，像被输入指令的人偶聚焦瞳孔，道安后恢复待机原状。他的美丽是巧夺天工的艺术品，栩栩如生而透着无机质。衣装繁复华美，黑发的微卷弧度经过精心设计，四肢纤细得像是一碰即碎的瓷器。

人类下意识会排斥异类，奥菲欧就是好例子。KBShinya的目光没多久就移开，对上目光刹那就被旁边女孩所征服。奥菲利亚是维纳斯，满足所有人对爱与美的追求。没有人能在她面前不动心。她的美是动态，会自然流动卷起波涛。她的兄弟却是极端静止，他不如父亲的严肃，也不如母亲的和蔼，更没有奥菲利亚的活泼。他是独立存在这个家庭之中的傀儡。

少年与少女，静态与动态，对立面的二人却是永不分离的双胞胎兄妹。他们仿佛天生注定的一对。KBShinya听过半夜少女睡袍掉落的声音，也听过少年慌张移开的抽气声。如果这些都是归咎于年纪太小、对立面的错误，那么夏末的意外就是他们融合差异的开始，从身份、从性别、从性格，散发的危险特质无一不吸引KBShinya。

那时由于贴身女仆死亡，一时也找不到合适人选替代，KBShinya只能服侍兄妹来到禽兽的避暑山庄。那些活在白昼的日子是他唯一活在光明的记忆。他记得少女的手细白柔软，一边牵着自己一边牵着奥菲欧，踏在葱郁森林。她的头发是最灿烂的流动金缎，她湛蓝的眼眸泛起圈圈涟漪，洋溢着午后阳光的温度。她完美继承安德烈阿斯家族血统，又未被世俗所染污。女儿身挡不住她的聪明伶俐，一路跟他们滔滔不绝眼见一切；女儿身也挡不住她的活泼好奇，挽高洋裙四处奔跑。

充满生命力的美丽，无法不吸引所有人的爱恋。身为唯一的侍卫兼贴身男仆的他只能无奈被少女扯着走，然后被她兄长眼里的波动所震惊：只见那双蓝琉璃碎成河水泛出的粼光，洒满蔚蓝色海洋。奥菲欧依然没有说话，可眼里的海洋美得不可思议，就像被吟游诗人称颂的爱琴海，充满从神而来的爱与美。他敢打赌他的少爷一旦被赋予生命，就连他动人的胞妹也只能甘拜下风。

这项近乎妄想的猜测，最终被现实血淋淋地证明。

那些夏末的夜，KBShinya一直都饱受走廊徘徊的脚步声骚扰。那些声音从午夜响起，直到清晨阳光咬破长夜结束。来回寻找失去之物的怨灵故事，像极老百姓口里的传言，却反复在每夜上演。深受暗杀者这职业惯性影响，他总是被那些具重量的脚步声惊醒。他不会告诉胆小的奥菲欧与奥菲利亚，未经证实的事情不应该轻易告知他人。因此在某个无法忍受的夜晚，他举起烛台步出走廊。比原来轻多的脚步声源自旋梯那里。一股熟悉的味道袭来，KBShinya一步步走向真相——

那是他的少爷奥菲欧，却并不是平日的奥菲欧。他出现在烛火照明之处，浑身浸泡着鲜血，拿着同被血染湿的斧头。虽然他表现得极度镇静，企图恢复当初人偶状态，但那双蓝眼睛出卖了他，从灵魂深处燃起极高温的火焰，跳跃的杀意浸满了附近空气。在浓烈的夜色下，KBShinya清晰感受到火舌舔上了颈脖，发出一股烤焦味，是出现古老宗教祭祀中禁忌契约的焚香：归顺於我，便饶你不死。奥菲欧显然对于自己的转变没有自觉，面无表情地命令道“帮我处理”然后转身上楼。

仇恨与报复燃成一片炎湖，罪恶的火焰吸引人类，KBShinya也不例外。他随着血脚印走近，然后被眼前所震惊。即使他跟随父亲暗杀，却从未想到在奥菲欧叔父家里看到这个情景：大床上躺卧着奥菲利亚，她美丽的躯体赤裸地呈现眼前，她双腿大开，腿间挂着一些透明液体，表情异常扭曲，脖子上巨大的黑紫掐痕宣示发生不久以前的暴行。可少女的尸体并没有血迹，无法完全诠释。KBShinya的目光移到地上，酒红地毯吸收饱满的血液，上面躺着一条尸体，头颅与下体都被砍得稀烂，可他依旧认得被血染湿的睡衣正是家主。一切的悲剧就顺着破碎的尸体串联起来。

KBShinya回看死去的奥菲利亚，昔日的生命力与美态一点都不剩，只是一具尸体而已；再回看奥菲欧，他用自己纤细得可怜的手腕举起手上的斧头，往那些早已失去人形的器官继续砍割。他沉默地工作，砍得黑血飞溅，像少女般精致细腻的五官染上点点血腥，酷似圣诗班的白袍早就混合了血液各种形态的颜色，画面有种诡异的美感——庄严圣洁与血腥暴力，奇妙地融合一体。那并不如奥菲利亚神界的美与活力，却是来自地狱的暴力美学。

被仇恨与尊严的烈焰剥夺上升权力，因Lucifer而堕落深渊的天使啊！你何竟狂妄，至于高举凶恶的武器，和强权一决高下？  
【Lucifer：拉丁文，意思为光之使者，出处是罗马神话曙光女神。在古罗马天文学家发现，金星、维纳斯实为同一颗星，因此有不少诗人将爱神维纳斯等同于路西法。前文KBShinya提及奥菲利亚为维纳斯，这里一词双关。】

身为为其清除障碍的党羽，KBShinya更清晰他要如何“处理”。他为床上死者阖上眼帘，摆好姿态。他又跪下来握住血肉模糊的家主，一扯，整个胳膊掉下去，衣袖碎片缓缓堕落在血腥。奥菲欧回过神，热情过后双手他就握不紧斧头，也是身边人推一把才没把脚掌砍掉。

KBShinya握着少爷的肩头，神情温柔靠在对方耳边说话，“冷静点，你没有错。”他微笑伸手解开奥菲欧的睡袍，却没想到自己的力度藏不住激动，三两下就把睡袍扯碎。奥菲欧没有害羞，他直直盯着眼前的男仆。在炽热的目光下，KBShinya注意到少爷并没有穿上任何贴身衣物，赤裸的身体都被禽兽的血所濡湿。他用力深呼吸，尝试别让自己冲动把禽兽剁碎，“先去洗澡，这些都交给我。”

闻言奥菲欧顿时跌坐在地上，动也不动，仿佛刚才砍杀叔父已经用尽了所有理智与动力。KBShinya只好去接一盘温水，轻轻为他抹去那些不洁。“奥菲欧，你没有错，悲剧将会得到该有的落幕。”他第一次喊出少爷的名字。奥菲欧抬头望他，不知道是吓傻还是来自家族血统的镇定，他依旧没有哭，像深沉的大海般融入了各种哀戚却不明言。他用拥抱安抚少年被侵犯的不安，亲吻被咬伤的嘴唇。不同於空气间带着铁锈臭味，少爷的血甜丝丝，惹得他心痒痒。

最后是由奥菲欧放火，是他执着要亲手结束一切。KBShinya冷眼看着大宅如此在短短一分钟内完全被焚烧。谎称自己与少爷外出期间被狂徒洗劫焚烧，他早已习惯这样的灭口手段与情景。无聊至极，他回头看着少爷被火光照亮的脸庞，陌生又熟悉的生动。奥菲欧意识到他的目光，他扔掉手里的点燃棒，扑过来拥抱着唯一的男仆兼朋友。

他们互相含着对方的嘴唇，轻轻地撕咬确定，青涩的初吻。这时KBShinya才清晰意识到这与爱上奥菲利亚不一样，他不再单纯爱慕奥菲欧。血液里同属罪恶的味道在诱使他堕落，叫嚣着霸道与占有。他抚摸少爷精致的背，从裤袋里掏出盒子，那是从禽兽手上顺来的绿宝石戒指。清脆的咔一声，他知道里面针头上有着剧毒，然后嘴角泛起一丝笑意。

 

“再见吧，幸福的园地，永乐的住处！  
恐怖，来吧，冥府，来吧！  
还有你，最深的地狱，  
来吧，来欢迎你的新主人吧！”  
——《失乐园》弥尔顿

 

「漏儿，陪我去暗房抽新角色？」

人偶少女拍拍哦漏的肩头，他就顺从地站起来。从醒来开始，他很清楚这是不该存在的世界。他晓得自己的死亡，甚至记得如何被剧毒夺去所有反抗力气。他有太多话想跟某人说，因此他更加清楚要该如何让自己死后稍微变得…开放点，争取活着的机会。

他对眼前聊个不停的同伴微微一笑，然后掠过走到走廊。或许是生前有着无可替代的关系，他注意到艾伯李斯特和艾依查库总是待在一起，也难怪被系统选为对应角色。见到守着暗房的使者，哦漏微微鞠躬。

「欢迎来到暗房。这里是战士沉睡的地方。要使用你的运气来让他们苏醒吗？」

人偶少女点下确定，随着优美的咒文半空浮现出繁复的魔法阵，发出淡淡的流光。魔法阵中缓缓浮出了三张牌，然后一阵强烈的闪光后，熟悉的身影就站在魔法阵中英，不足三步距离。他依旧看不清对方逆光中的脸，可他散发着无比熟悉的味道，吸引着他渐渐走近。

哦，天啊。哦漏吞吞口水，他记得艾伯李斯特与艾依查库跟自己提及，要是遇上对应角色会互相吸引。从生前到死后一直相随，那是命中注定的人啊。他听到自己不由自主地说出见面词：「你…你怎么来了？」第一次出现的新台词，他忽然想不起今天究竟是哪个新角色开放在暗房。

男人转过身，魔法阵上萦绕的蓝光反射在他身上，照亮了他的脸庞。

「我在找你啊，我的少爷。」

 

【END】


End file.
